Sandersons' House
The house is where the game Chibi-Robo Plug into Adventure! takes place. It is a very large, modern building that has in total 6 rooms. The Chibi-House can be entered through the living room, next to the kitchen door. Living Room Here is where you will find Mr. Sanderson for the first part of the game. The living room has very large with a TV pushed to the very front of the room, a couch is located at the center along with a rug under it, Jenny can be seen drawing next to said rug and many cabinets dart the walls of the room. There are doors leading to the foyer and kitchen, and a window can be broken allowing Chibi to get into the backyard. The Chibi-House is located next to the kitchen door, and the outlets are usually located under one of the many cabinets beside the walls. This is the largest room in the house. Foyer (First Floor) The Foyer is very open, with a staircase extending from the center of the room leading up to the second floor of the house. A hanging garden can be seen above the room using Chibi-Vision and a large cabinet is alongside the main wall in the room. The Free Rangers are always training in this room next to the staircase. This room leads to the second floor of the foyer, the living room, and the kitchen. The outlets in this room are located in the open around the walls next to either the kitchen door or the large cabinet. Foyer (Second floor) Once Chibi is able to use a ladder bot in the Foyer, he can climb the stairs to reach the second floor of the house, and the Foyer. This small place is just a hallway connecting the Bedrooms in the house. On the wall there is a small waterfall which serves as the end point for one of the Ranger Training Missions. This room is the smallest in the house, although in actuality this is actually not considered a room, since it does connect to the Foyer and has no loading zone, so the smallest room in the house could very well be Mrs. Sanderson's Bedroom. Kitchen The kitchen is entered either through the Foyer door, or the Living room door. This room houses a very large family table close to the center of the room, a large bar extends outward casting a shadow on the floor beneath it. Tao's Dog House is located at the back of the kitchen, right across from the living room door. (inside are some Dog Tags) This is where Tao, and Mrs. Sanderson stay until a big fight between Mr. and Mrs. Sanderson ensues. On top of the large Kitchen bar are some goldfish which can be fed cookie crumbs for happy points, a small garden that can be tilled to plant flowers, and the sink, which allows Chibi to enter the drain. The outlets are located next to the wall on the ground next to the living room door, and there is one next to the sink on the Bar. Bedroom This is Mrs. Sanderson's Bedroom, with a door leading out to the second floor of the Foyer. In this room is a small round desk table sitting in the middle of the room, there is a large blue-sheeted bed far right in the room, and a office desk across from the Foyer door. Mrs. Sanderson is usually always on the bed in the room and can be interacted with to gain a new suit, The blinds above the office desk hold a trapped toy (which is used in a quest.) and there is only one Outlet located in the room, under the bed. Jenny's Room Jenny's Room is where Jenny sleeps. There is a Sunshine coffee table in the middle of the room and a Lego© Block castle along the back wall, a piano puzzle is located on the rug covering the center of the room and Sunshine's Honey Log can be seen next to Jenny's Bed on the right side. She, like her mother, also has a small office desk against one of her walls. There is an outlet under her bed, and one close to the trashcan. Backyard The backyard is a very open place, with a large picket fence surrounding it, there is a Tree on the far left of the yard and a Swing protruding from one of it's branches, there is also a soil patch that can be used to plant 1 to 3 flowers. There are no outlets out here so if Chibi runs out of Battery Power you would need to bring him inside for a quick refuel. Other Locations Drain The Drain can be entered via the kitchen sink, inside the Drain are mice, that when come into contact with, will damage Chibi and make him lose energy (Battery Power). The only reason to enter this area is to obtain Mr. Sanderson's ring during a certain story mission, however Chibi is allowed to head into the Drain as much as he wants, as no one stops him from entering the Drain. Stove Chibi can climb inside the stove's air vent and explore it, however it is very small and not really an area worth getting to. Chibi, however can use the large structure to power up his Chibi-Copter as Chibi can sometimes ride the wind made by the fans in the vent. UFO Once certain missions have been completed, Chibi is able to enter a small UFO that has landed on the Earth's surface (Sanderson's Backyard). Once Chibi is inside, he is able to activate a time machine, that in turn will carry him back 10 years in time so he can find a clue about Giga-Robo. Bedroom (Past) After Chibi activates the Time Machine he is able to travel ten years into the past. Once Chibi uses the machine, he will appear in Mrs. Sanderson's bedroom. Mr. Sanderson is having a arm Wrestling match with Giga-Robo while Tao looks at his empty dog bowl, the room takes on a sepia tone and the screen shows "film grain" in some places. Due to the fact that Jenny is only 8 in the present, she has not been born yet, meaning that Sunshine and Princess Pitts may not have been moved inside the house. Category:Locations Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!